mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Angels vs Devilman (Part 2)
Mazinger Angels vs Devilman (Part 2) is the twenty second chapter of Mazinger Angels. Summary Devilman is flashing back to when Miki was kidnapped right in front of him by Lyamon and Bau, warning him not to interfere. The Makimura family comes in after the commotion with Miki missing. Akira could only curse as his hit the wall. At the Science Fortress Laboratory, Prof. Nonaka presents information from Inspector Ankokuji about the Navalon coming from South Asia to the foot of Mt. Fuji. Obviously it is one of Dr. Hell's fortresses and it was big enough to fit Bugo inside. Disappearances have been happening rapidly with no traces left behind, and they correlate with Bugo's appearance. The MA Commander has Jun and Maria investigate the Navalon with Prof. Nonaka providing them with a drilling machine to dig beneath the barrier to their chagrin. Upon getting inside, Maria gets a bit of motion sickness since the drilling machine's chamber was small and the vibrations to break through the armor. They are attacked by robot footsoldiers but Jun fights them off with her Angel Rod while Maria uses her Photon Gun. But when she is about to be struck, someone threw a wrench at his head. While they wonder who did it, she and Jun go further in the fortress. The one who threw the wrench is revealed to be Akira. Sayaka and Hikaru are discussing what to do, especially concerning Devilman's high combat prowess. Sayaka thinks that their current arsenal is fine since everything was a surprise attack. However, since both can fly and Minerva is damaged, they are at a disadvantage. So Prof. Nonaka comes up with an experimental flight unit that Sayaka can use with her skills, the Great Booster. Back in the Navalon, Jun and Maria fight more robots until coming into a room that is pitch black. Dr. Hell shows himself and explains that he wants the Angels out of the way and now has first class prisoners showing the Demon Tribe. Jun and Maria are subdued by Mugarl as Zannin introduces himself and explains the Demon Tribe to them and how Dr. Hell awoke them from hibernation. Zannin however notices another intruder, Akira hiding and blasts his hiding place with Maria realizing that he was the one who threw the wrench. Dr. Hell however threatens Miki while intending to use Jun and Maria to lure the other two out. Akira notices how the Demon Tribe is taking Dr. Hell's orders, with the mad scientist explaining he planted telepathic chips into them to control the demons. Dr. Hell commands the demons to imprison the intruders while an invitation is sent to the Mazinger Angels. Aphrodite A and Diana A come to the area of invitation near the Navalon. A Mechanical Beast steps out with hostages on its body including Jun, Maria, and Miki. Trivia * One panel shows the title character of Raijin Thunder, a manga prototype of the Devilman anime. Category:Angels Chapters